3D
3D&T, a sigla de Defensores de Tóquio 3ª Edição, é um sistema simples de RPG Brasileiro que satiriza os animes, mangás, jogos e séries japonesas (Tokusatsu) indicado para jogadores iniciantes.Sobrecarga: Entrevista com a equipe da Dragon Slayer - Raphael Di Cunto, 30 de maio de 2005 Foi criado por Marcelo Cassaro, antigo editor executivo da revista Dragão Brasil, com o objetivo de apresentar o RPG para iniciantes ou para pessoas que não têm como gastar muito. Nele, o jogador tem um número de pontos (determinado pelo mestre de jogo) e com eles define as características de seu personagem, além de comprar vantagens e perícias. A facilidade para criação de personagem e o preço acessível fez desse um jogo popular no Brasil. Muitos começaram a jogar RPG com o 3D&T, que depois de um tempo ganhou um cenário oficial chamado Tormenta que é baseado em vários cenários de RPGs de fantasia medieval. O Manual Defensores de Tóquio Terceira Edição Turbinado Ampliado e Revisado veio simplificar ainda mais o jogo, mudando as regras de combate e o sistema de magias. Em 2000, a Trama Editorial também chegou a lançar uma revista em quadrinhos em formatinho chamada "Defensores de Tóquio", a revista era composta por histórias no estilo mangá.Dragão Brasil #67 (Outubro de 2000), Trama Editorial História Seu criador, Marcelo Cassaro, foi roteirista das revista O Pequeno Ninja (onde estreou o personagem Capitão Ninja)As Aventuras do Capitão Ninja, Editora Escala, 1994 e Heróis da TV da Editora Abril, onde foram publicadas histórias de Jaspion, Cybercop, Kamen Rider entre outrosSobrecarga: Entrevista com Marcelo Cassaro - Gustavo Brauner, 12 de julho de 2006RedeRPG: O Fantástico Jaspion e dos quadrinhos de Street Fighter pela Editora EscalaOs Quadrinhos de Street Fighter. Revista Oficial Street Fighter. St, Editora Escala 1995, também editou as revistas ProGames e Gamers na mesma editora (onde utilizou novamente o Capitão Ninja, em paródias aos personagens de jogos de luta).Entrevista com Marcelo Cassaro. RedeRPG. 05/05/2003 D&T Considerando as "influências orientais" do autor, o sistema foi criado para jogar em cenários inspirados em produções japonesas (animes, video games e tokusatsus), recebendo o nome apropriado de Defensores de Tóquio, abreviadamente D&T (uma alusão a D&D, sigla de Dungeons & Dragons). Inicialmente Defensores de Tóquio seria um suplemento para Toon, um sistema de RPG satírico baseado em desenhos animados americanos (Pica-Pau, Tom & Jerry, Looney Tunes, etc) publicado em 1984 pela Steve Jackson Games]]. No Brasil o jogo Toon foi publicado em 1996 pela Devir Livraria com título o "Toon - O RPG no Mundo dos Desenhos Animados", nesse mesmo ano Cassaro publicaria o suplemento em parceria com a Devir, como o projeto não vingou, Cassaro resolveu criar um sistema próprio sem qualquer relação com as regras de Toon.J.D Nunes (Novembro de 2000). "Defensores de Tóquio". Dragão Brasil #67. Editora Trama Assim, Defensores de Tóquio surge em outubro de 1995Conforme anunciado na página nº5 da Dragão Brasil #07 (publicada em outubro de 1995) e do editorial da Dragão Brasil Especial #07, que afirma que a publicação foi em 1995. pela Editora Trama (editora que publicava a revista Dragão Brasil), sendo publicado como o primeiro número da revista Dragão Brasil Especial, com apenas 30 páginas. Apenas 4 meses depois, em janeiro de 1996, o D&T já havia vendido mais de 10.000Conforme Dragão Brasil #10, pág.5. exemplares. AD&T Uma segunda versão foi lançada e chamada de Advanced Defensores de Tóquio, ou AD&T (outra alusão a Dungeons & Dragons, o sistema Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, AD&D), sendo publicada na revista Dragão Brasil Especial #03 em junho de 1996Conforme anúncio que se lê na página nº5 da Dragão Brasil #15, publicada em junho de 1996., com menos de 50 páginas. Não havia perícias, e o custo das características e vantagens era exatamente 10 vezes maior. Os personagens eram construídos com 150 pontos e as vantagens eram poucas e bem específicas ao universo anime e mangá. Faltava o elemento "genérico" das edições posteriores. 3D&T Em 1998, surge a terceira edição, apelidada de 3D&T (Defensores de Tóquio 3ª Edição), essa nova versão teve cenários licenciados de jogos de video game: Street Fighter, Final Fight, Mortal Kombat, Darkstalkers e MegamanTítulos 3D&T no site oficial da revista Dragão Brasil, além de regras e adaptações na revista Dragão Brasil. Esta edição mudou o custo de todas as características e vantagens, e acrescentou pela primeira vez as perícias. O Manual 3D&T de capa vermelha, foi lançado em Março de 2000 como brinde na compra da revista Dragão Brasil #60. A novidade é que o sistema deixou de ser exclusivo para produções japonesas e passou a ser genérico (tal como GURPS). Esse manual representou a consolidação das regras do sistema, antes esparsas nos fascículos de adaptação de cenários específicos e em artigos na Dragão Brasil. Em Janeiro de 2001, foi publicado o livro "Defensores de Tóquio - O Jogo de RPG", livro que segue a premissa original do sistema em satirizar produções japonesasRedeRPG: Dragão Brasil nº103 - Tópico à tópico - Talude, 08/03/2004, mas agora atualizado com as regras da 3ª edição. No mesmo ano veio o "Manual 3D&T Revisado e Ampliado", também conhecido como Primeiro Manual Azul ou RA (Rev. e Ampl.). Também em 2001 foi lançado o primeiro 3D&T Fastplay, uma versão resumida do sistema, distribuída gratuitamente na internet no site oficial da revista Dragão Brasil3D&T Fastplay no site oficial da revista Dragão Brasil no formato html, e em vários sites de RPG no formato .doc do Microsoft Word. Em 2002, o Manual Fastplay foi dado como brinde na revista Dragão Brasil #79Marcelo Cassaro (2003). 3D&T Fastplay, Editora Trama ISSN 1413-599XX. Em Fevereiro de 2003, o "Manual 3D&T Revisado, Ampliado e Turbinado", também conhecido como Segundo Manual Azul, Manual RAT (Rev., Ampl. e Turb.), ou apenas Manual Turbo. Após o lançamento do Manual Turbinado foi lançado um ebook no formato pdf do 3D&T Fastplay e uma versão impressaManual 3D&T Fastplay no site oficial da revista Dragão Brasil. Esse foi o segundo Fastplay. Em termos de regras, a edição Turbo acrescentou o sistema de Pontos de Magia (PMs), novas vantagens e desvantagens e o sistema de Força de Ataque (FA) e de Defesa (FD). Foram publicados suplementos baseados nas revistas em quadrinhos U.F.O. Team Rede RPG: 3D&T Turbinado - Marcelo Cassaro, 22/04/2003Rede RPG: Cassaro Anuncia Novos Títulos D20 - Talude, 03/11/2003 e Holy AvengerRede RPG: Holy Avenger 3D&T - Talude, 30/11/2004 (ambas criadas pelo próprio Marcelo Cassaro). Também foram lançados os livros A Libertação de Valkaria e Tormenta 3D&TRede RPG: Tormenta 3D&T (resenha) - Bruno "BURP" Schlatter, 23/07/2004. Em 2005, Cassaro e os demais membros do Trio Tormenta, Rogério Saladino e J.M. Trevisan, sairam da Talismã (anteriormente conhecida como Trama) e passaram a trabalhar em duas editoras, a Manticora e a Mythos Editora. Na Manticora, lançaram a revista Dragon Slayer, diferente da Dragão Brasil, a revista era focada em Sistema d20 e OGL, criada em parceira com a equipe da D20 Saga (também publicada pela Manticora). Na Mythos Editora, o Trio publicou as revistas em quadrinhos: Holy Avenger ReloadedMarcelo Naranjo, sobre o Press Release (04/05/05). Mythos Editora lança Holy Avenger Reloaded. Universo HQ, Dungeons CrawlersSidney Gusman, sobre o press release (04/04/2003). Dungeon Crawlers, de Marcelo Cassaro, sairá pela Mythos. Universo HQ e uma revista dedicada a 3D&T, a RPG Master.RedeRPG: RPGMaster #01 - Tópico a Tópico - Talude, 27/07/2005 Em 2006, Cassaro deixaria de dar suporte a 3D&T por questões autorais. Segundo ele, a Talismã vendia manuais do sistema sem pagar os direitos autorais aos autores envolvidos, com isso o Trio passou a se dedicar mais ao cenário TormentaGustavo Brauner (12 de julho de 2006). Entrevista com Marcelo Cassaro. Sobrecarga. 4D&T Em julho de 2006 foi lançado o jogo 4D&T, a 4° Edição do jogo Defensores de Tóquio pela Editora JBC (editora nipo-brasileira de mangás)Editora JBC lança o livro Defensores de Tóquio - Manual 4D&T. 04/07/2006, site da revista Henshin, neste jogo se usa 4 dados de 6 lados. O livro foi publicado sob a Open Game License, utilizando o System Reference Document da Wizards of the Coast. Essa edição é em si um Sistema d20, porém com dados de seis faces. Por isso ele recebe impropriamente o nome de Quarta Edição de D&T, na prática ele é uma adaptação de D&T para d20, e não uma nova edição do jogo. 3D&T Alpha Em setembro de 2008, o 3D&T voltou a ser editado agora pela Jambô EditoraRede RPG: O Retorno do 3D&T! - Gruingas, 05/08/2008, o nome do novo Manual é 3D&T Alpha inspirado no jogo Street Fighter Alpha 3, o Manual foi lançado nos formatos impresso e pdf (que pode ser adquirido gratuitamente no site oficial da Jambô Editora). O novo manual não apresenta tantas diferenças ao sistema antigo, tendo um formato de leitura diferencial da maioria dos livros (paginas "deitadas" ao invés da formato vertical habitual) e sofrendo mudanças em algumas áreas como o sistema de magia, agora mais simplificado e direto do que o antigo. O uso e conquista de itens e equipamentos também mudou, agora sendo baseado em PEs (Pontos de Experiência) que também podem ser usados para diversas outras coisas. Em suma, mudança na mecânica e custo de muitas das vantagens, novas vantagens únicas, novas escalas de poder e um sistema de magia totalmente reformulado. Uma novidade em 3D&T Alpha é que o sistema passou a ter uma licença aberta: :"Você é autorizado a usar as regras de 3D&T em seus próprios jogos, livros ou títulos, mas não os elementos do mundo de TORMENTA. Para estes, você precisa da autorização legal de seus autores." — Marcelo Cassaro, Manual 3D&T Alpha, pág.12. Em 2010, foi lançado o Manual do Aventureiro Alpha (com os KITs atualizados e com novas regras). Em Novembro de 2010, a partir do número 31, a revista Dragon Slayer passa a trazer matérias sobre o novo cenário para 3D&T, Mega CityDragonSlayer Edição nº 31Jambô Loja Virtual: Dragon Slayer nº 32. Em Maio de 2011, a Jambô Editora publicou uma Edição Revisada do Manual 3D&T Alpha. Sendo lançado com nova capa, mas com mesmo número de páginas. A numeração das páginas também mudou, além disso as páginas são numeradas de forma simpática como 1d + número da página. Assim, a declaração de Licença Abera do autor, antes na página 12, agora está na pág. "1d+11". Além disso a Edição Revisada se limitou a corrigir a ortografia e erros menores em algumas poucas vantagens, perícias e magias. Poucas coisas foram realmente modificadas.[http://www.defensoresdetoquio.com/2011/08/resenha-manual-3dt-alpha-revisado Defensores de Tóquio: Resenha: Manual 3D&T Alpha Revisado - Fabrícius Viana, 29/08/2011 Em 2012, seriam publicados dois cenários oficiais para 3D&T Alpha: o esperado Mega City de Gustavo Brauner – e, pouco tempo depois, Brigada Ligeira Estelar de Alexandre Lancaster. Enquanto Mega City é um cenário amplo, reunindo temas diferentes como androides, sobrenatural, super-heróis e outros, Brigada Ligeira Estelar é dedicado especificamente aos gêneros space opera e mecha. Numeração das Edições À primeira vista a numeração das edições do jogo parece confusa. Na prática, se considerarmos que uma edição de um jogo representa uma mudança nas regras, então o 3D&T Alpha corresponderia à 5ª Edição. Mas por quê manter o nome 3D&T? O próprio autor explica: :"Haveria um novo Manual 3D&T. Novo, mas ainda trazendo o número 3. ... Qualquer fã sabe que eu procuro inspiração em Street Fighter para dar nomes ao livro básico. SF II foi o primeiro grande sucesso do game. SF III não agradou tanto (muita gente adora a jogabilidade, mas o elenco tinha o carisma de uma beterraba). Então veio SF Zero — ou Alpha. Uma volta às origens, mas com novos lutadores. ... A primeira versão de 3D&T foi, justamente, uma adaptação oficial licenciada de Street Fighter Zero 3. ... (Mais tarde o Trevisan me avisou que “alfa” é também um termo de informática para qualquer software ainda em estágio de testes. Como o jogo Pathfinder RPG, que nos Estados Unidos deve substituir Dungeons & Dragons 3a Edição, e por enquanto existe apenas em uma versão de testes gratuita.)" - Marcelo Cassaro, Manual 3D&T Alpha, págs. 6-7. Em suma, o 3D&T Alpha, comparado ao Street Fighter - afinal 3D&T é um jogo que simula jogos de videogame japonês - é também uma volta às origens, além do fato de que a primeira adaptação de 3D&T foi de Street Fighter Zero! Ele não poderia ter bebido em outra fonte para dar nome à nova edição que, na verdade, seria a 5D&T. Além disso, o autor já declarou gostar da "mística" do número 3 que permeia o universo (santíssima trindade, três estados da matéria, etc).Rede RPG: 3D&T Turbinado - Marcelo Cassaro, 22/04/2003 Na mesma oportunidade ele também reconheceu a força da marca 3D&T: esse nome pegou, mudar agora causaria muita confusão. Sistema 3D&T básico O sistema inicial de Defensores de Tóquio utiliza-se apenas de d6 para a realização de todos os testes, tanto os de avaliação de dano quanto os de atributos. Basicamente num combate o atacante joga o dado e soma o resultado à determinadas características do personagem, alteradas pelas vantagens/desvantagens ofensivas. O defensor faz o mesmo, porém com suas características e vantagens defensivas. A diferença entre os resultados finais de atacante (força de ataque ou FA) e defensor (força de defesa ou FD) determina o dano infligido. Para testes de características, aqueles que determinam o grau de sucesso do personagem em determinadas ações, o jogador joga o dado e compara o resultado com o atributo em questão, que varia de acordo com a ação que está tentando realizar. Se o numero do dado for igual ou menor do que a característica envolvida, a ação é bem sucedida, caso contrário, a ação falha, não acontecendo ou sendo realizada de uma maneira não desejada. Referências ; Web * Marcelo Cassaro: A Volta de 3D&T, Jambô Editora Ligações externas *3D&T Fastplay no site oficial da Dragão Brasil, via Web Archive *4D&T no site da Revista Dragon Slayer * 3D&T no site da Jambô Editora. Categoria:Sistemas de RPG